Storage modules may use out-of-band (OOB) signaling when communicating with a host device. OOB signaling may be used for various reasons, such as to request communication initialization, to force a hardware reset on the storage module, or to wakeup a host interface of the storage module, for example. The host interface of the storage module may detect OOB signals when they are received from the host using clock signals. However, power saving modes of the storage module may hinder the ability of the host interface to detect the OOB signals, because during the power saving modes, clocking circuitry used to generate the clock signals may be deactivated. At the same time, always keeping clocking circuitry active during power saving modes may be undesirable, as this increases power consumption.